bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Jennet Humfrye
Jennet Humfrye, also known as The Spector of Darkness, The Angel of Death and more famously The Woman in Black, is a very powerful and wrathful vengeful ghost who lives in London in a house in Marshes called Eel Marsh House. She has been a ghost ever since she killed herself sometime after he four-year-old son Nathaniel drowned and died in the marshes. Now, she takes the lives of any children as a result of anyone that sees her anytime, anywhere. As an old rival of his, Oracle describes her as being "arguably the most wrathful and most powerful evil spirit bitch one could ever come across", making her among the most powerful ghost in the entire series. History Early Life Little is known about Jennet's childhood. But however, she did have a sister named Alice, who she loved very much. The two got along very well and played together a lot of the time. Adulthood Jennet claimed she was unmarried, but she was infact secretly married to a man named Patrick Stewart. She kept her secret marriage on the downlow, as she was embarrassed to be seen with Patrick Stewart. Patrick grew tiresome of hiding their relationship and started speaking to Jennet's sister Alice. Eventually, Patrick Stewart and a woman named Carlton Cole declared their love for each other and as a result, Patrick left Jennet behind. Jennet was obviously disraught and longed for revenge on Patrick Stewart. She spiraled into madness, and because she was unmarried when she discovered she was pregnant with Patrick Stewart's child and gave birth to a baby boy, naming Nathaniel. However, Jennet was forced to give her child to her sister Alice as she was mentally unfit to raise the child alone. Alice Drablow and her husband Charles adopted the boy insisting he never knew that Jennet was his real mother. Jennet went away for a year; however, she could no longer stay away from her son and she made an agreement to stay at Eel Marsh House with them, but could never reveal her true identity to her son. One day, Nathaniel and Alice were going for a ride in a carriage, but the horse lost its way on the path and the carriage fell over and ended up stuck in the marsh and as it was sinking, Nathaniel drowned and died. Jennet, who had been watching the scene from the window, planned to run away with her son as they were becoming very close. Becoming "The Woman in Black" : "Whenever she's been seen, on the causeway, on the marsh, in the grounds of the house, however briefly and whoever by, there has always been one sure and certain result: in some violence or dreadful circumstance, a child has died." : —Elizabeth Daily, about the Woman in Black Jennet blamed Alice for saving herself and for leaving her son's body in the mud without a proper burial. Before she hung herself, she wrote You Could Have Saved Him on the wall of her son's room, heartbroken and full of distraught she walked on top of the rocking chair and hung herself. Jennet then came back as an evil, vengeful ghost dressed in black. She was known by the locals as "The Woman in Black", that whenever she had been seen; anywhere, whenever and whoever by, a child nearby kills themselves as she forces them to. If an adult sees her enchubben, their first born child would die. Personality As the Woman in Black, Jennet Humfrye is portrayed as extremely wrathful, sinister, malevolent, masochistic, insidious, cold, malicious, and mad, for a ghost. Enough to take the lives of hundreds of children in Crythin Gifford in order to satisfy her vengeance for the death of her son. This is due to the people's cruel opinion that she be parted from her son simply because he was an illegitimate. She is also depicted as being incredibly sadistic, as shown when she sentences hundreds of children to horrible, violent and revolting deaths. It can be assumed that she suffers heavily from chronic mental disorder, shown by her behavior as a ghost, and the details of the letters found in the house written to her sister, concerning her sister's death. Powers and Abilities As a vengeful spirit, Jennet is a very powerful being. She has powers and abilities inherited in all ghost, especially angry and vengeful ghosts, but only to among the highest degree as she arguably the most powerful evil ghost one could ever come across. She is so powerful than many other ghosts, some monsters, fairies, witches, even low-level demons and even some low level angels are afraid of her. Jennet has even been known to be powerful and wrathful enough to escape any spell cast by witches and warlocks. She has been known by many people as The Specter of Darkness. *'Teleportation' - Jennet can teleport (be able to move in the blink of an eye to other locations), appearing and disappearing to travel great distances instantly. *'Disease Manipulation' - She can infect people with sickness and disease. She can also infect people with a supernatural disease called ghost sickness. *'Mental Influence' - As the most angry and vengeful ghost, Jennet can sometimes manipulate peoples minds and drive them crazy and can then manipulate the people she drives crazy to do her will. This will change the person's personality and turn them violent and suicidal. *'Thermokinesis' - Like nearly all ghosts, Jennet can lower or drop the surrounding temperature with her presence. *'Electromagnetic Interference' - Her mere presence alone can shut off lights and blow out candles. *'Super Speed' - Jennet is able to move at incredible speeds. *'Superior Strength' - As the most vengeful of all angry ghosts, Jennet is much stronger than when she was as a human. She is strong enough to fight and overpower humans, other ghosts, some monsters, higher-tier demons, turok-hans, and on one occasion, even angels. She once lifted Sidney off the floor with just one hand. *'Telekinesis' - She is able to move virtually anything, including objects, with her mind. She can cause houses to shake, glasses to break, lights to flicker and plumbing to clog while they was in distress. *'Environment Manipulation' - Jennet is able to manipulate the elements like wind, fire, electricity, water, and dropping temperature. Manipulating electricity and dropping temperature are the two common signs that indicate her presence. *'Reality Warping' - For a ghost, Jennet has quite powerful forms of low-level reality warping powers. She bend the rules of reality and affect people, causing them to see things. *'Dream Walking' - Like Angels, Jennet can enter the dreams of humans. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Female Characters